Aftermath
by chibijem
Summary: Takamichi helps Tomomasa deal with the aftemath of battle. Set Preseries.


Aftermath

By

Chibijem

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

A/N: The sudden image of Tomomasa in full armor popped into my head and the following story was the end result; it is set before the anime series. Dedicated to my Imoto-san who always says a hurt, sick or injured bishounen always makes a good story. Her story, "More Than Byakko Partners" was also an inspiration for this fiction. I hope you enjoy it.

The Emperor turned to one of his courtiers, "Please send for Fujiwara no Takamichi; I believe he is still in the archives." As soon as the man rushed out of the audience chamber, the Emperor turned back to the battle weary man in full armor in a kneeling bow before him. "My thanks and congratulations for successfully defending all of Kyou, Tachibana no Tomomasa Shosho-dono."

"Domo arigatou gozaimashta, Okami." The general replied, remaining in his position. Truth be told, he didn't think he could rise if the room was set ablaze. "It was all for your glory."

"Nonsense. You are a general but more than that you are a protector." The Sovereign studied the man he would make part of the Left Guard. "We have known each other for many years, have we not?" He asked, noticing the strange posture of his old acquaintance.

"Hai, Okami."

"With great pleasure I make you General of the Left Imperial Guard." The monarch stood, accepted a sword complete with saya and made his way to Tomomasa. He knelt before him, much to the horror of the court. "Will you accept?" He asked holding out the sword. The white enamel shining in the light.

"You honor me, Okami." Tomomasa answered.

"Tomomasa-dono?" Now that he was close, the Emperor could see a wound seeping through the armor his general was still wearing. "You need medical attention; why did you not seek it out upon your return?"

"Reporting to you is of more importance." He defended.

"You sent your injured men to the physicians? So why not yourself. This report could have waited." The young Emperor added, setting aside the sword. He turned to greet Takamichi when the vice minister was announced. "I believe our friend will need some assistance." He supplied. "He is injured but has not seen a healer."

Takamichi quickly bowed before his sovereign and knelt next to Tomomasa. "Baka." Was all he said.

"I may be, but orders and protocol need to be followed." Tomomasa replied through gritted teeth as his friend began untying the heavy armor.

"I'm sure Okami would have understood," Takamichi countered, tilting his head at the leader. "Look at you." He finished as the armor fell away, revealing a blood stained kimono. "We need to get you to physician now." He turned to the Emperor, "If you will excuse us, I will make sure he receives treatment for his wounds."

"I will send for an ox cart; there is no need for him to exert himself any longer." He advised them both. "Take this as well," he held out the white saya with sword. He looked to his new Guard, "I do not want to see you here or on any duty for the next seven days or longer if Sensei orders it, am I understood, Tomomasa-dono?"

The general got to his feet with Takamichi's support and leaned heavily on one slender shoulder. "Hai, Okami. Sumanai."

"Iie, it is just like you: see to everyone else but yourself." He laid a hand gently on the teal hair covered shoulder. "You are a remarkable man." He then addressed his vice minister, "Take care of him. I will send word to your superior concerning your absence." At the quizzical look on the vice minister's face, he went on. "I am giving you an official order, Takamichi-dono: you are to remain with Tachibana no Tomomasa Shosho-dono until he can return to his duties. That will be your only responsibility for the duration."

"Hai, Okami. Domo arigatou gozaimashta."

Takamichi handed the healer another bandage and grimaced when he saw the extent of the wounds Tomomasa had received; they were sitting in Takamichi's home after the careful trip from the Palace, his home being closer. He had seen his friend off to battle many times during the years he had known him, but this was the first time Tomomasa had come back sporting such injuries.

"Do you think I am getting too old?" The general finished with a gasp when the physician probed one wound a little too enthusiastically.

"Not at all. I am just not used to seeing you hurt so badly." He looked away when the cloth the doctor was using came away blood soaked.

Tomomasa gingerly reached over and took his young companion's chin in his fingers. "I will be fine in a few days. Don't worry so much."

"Hai," the vice minister replied, moving slightly away so the sensei could begin wrapping a bandage around Tomomasa's muscular torso. "Why didn't you seek medical attention upon your return?"

"There are others hurt much worse than I and needed it more. I thought reporting to the Emperor would give them time to get treated first. Then I had the thought that you could treat me." The general said. "As I sat before Okami, I began to feel light-headed and realized I should have remained in the medical quarters but it was too late. I could not move and did not want to for fear of embarrassing myself by passing out in front of the court."

The healer had finished by then and left instructions for Tomomasa's care and some medicine for pain and for fever should the general develop one. Takamichi returned from seeing the elderly man off, followed by one of his household who was carrying a tray. "I thought you could use some nourishment." He explained. When the physician had Tomomasa stripped down, Takamichi had noticed his friend's weight loss. He had been told by Tomomasa more than once, that going into a battle situation left little time for eating and at times food was scarce as other things became more important. He smiled to himself when Tomomasa grimaced into the teacup. "There will be no sake for the duration."

"You're taking Okami's orders seriously." Teal eyes met gold. "Sake would make me feel better." He prodded.

"Iie, Sensei told me no sake until you were healed."

"It's all a conspiracy. Everyone is against me." Tomomasa lifted an arm to cover his forehead and fell back against the futon with a sigh.

"We are thinking of your wellbeing, since you obviously cannot." He replied, inwardly laughing at his friend's antics. "But I brought your favorite sweets." He assuaged, holding out a bowl.

"I'd still rather have sake," Tomomasa munched on the treat.

When the duo finished eating, Takamichi handed Tomomasa another cup, "It's medicine, Sensei said you should take it."

Tomomasa sniffed at it, "What is in it?

"Something for the pain and to help you rest." He saw the argument brewing in the teal depths of the general's eyes. "You need to relax; you've been battling for almost a month. It's over, you were victorious; now it's time to take a break." Seeing the pout on Tomomasa's handsome face, he sighed. "Please. Your body needs to rest in order to heal."

"Fine," Tomomasa downed the medicinal infusion in one gulp. "Satisfied?" He asked.

"Arigatou." Takamichi smiled at him.

"Where is my armor?" the general asked, looking about.

"I placed it in the other room. Don't worry, I'll clean it and repair it myself." Takamichi had been taught by Tomomasa himself how to care for and make minor repairs to armor. "Where do you want your new sword, General of the Imperial Left Guard?"

"Don't start. There are other men just as qualified if not more so." Tomomasa, laying in the futon, turned his head on the bolster to stare out into Takamichi's gardens. "I was just in the right place at the right time."

"Iie, you are skilled, courageous to a fault and the most honorable man I know." Takamichi contradicted. "I dislike it when you belittle yourself. You deserve this honor and so much more."

"I'm happy you think so." Was the somewhat sarcastic reply.

Takamichi, went over to sit next to Tomomasa; _ there's something he's not telling me. Something very troubling to him._ "Tell me what's truly bothering you." He took the general's strong chin in his fingers, bringing Tomomasa's striking features around so he could see deep into troubled teal eyes.

"It is….it is nothing."

"Tomomasa?"

"I think that medicine is working: I'm sleepy." With that, Tomomasa turned his head away and closed his eyes, effectively evading the vice minister's demand for answers.

Takamichi just sat and stared at his friend; the general always answered whatever question was posed to him, if only to ask one of his own. This was a first for them. _Alright Tomomasa-dono, I'll let you get away with this for now. But you will let me in, you will tell me what is upsetting you._ While Tomomasa slept, Takamichi settled in with a new book, one the general had gifted him with prior to leaving for his last assignment. It was almost sunset when he heard the first sleepy words coming from his teal haired companion.

"Iie….look out!…….Yutaro!!!"

Not wanting Tomomasa to reopen his wounds with his fervent and jerky movements, Takamichi moved to his side and gently shook him, "Tomomasa….Tomomasa….wake up. You're dreaming." He said softly.

"Ugh….Mmmph….Where….." Tomomasa opened heavy eyes. He looked around and oriented himself. "Takamichi….I….Gomen ne."

Takamichi moved slightly back when the general sat up. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Hai, heki desu." Tomomasa ran his hands over his face. "I should return to my home." He said wearily.

"You are staying." Takamichi contradicted. He studied the person whom he was closest to. "Why won't you tell me what's disturbing you?" When the teal covered head turned away, he tried another tactic, "Who is Yutaro?" He knew he had hit on something when Tomomasa turned his head back to him, his eyes wide. "Tell me, share your burden." Takamichi laid a caring hand on the his friend's shoulder.

"I….I don't want to…..you'll….." Tomomasa stuttered, trying to get the jumbled mass of thoughts in his mind into some sort of order.

"Just tell me. If you're afraid it will change how I feel about you, it won't." Takamichi reassured him, kneeling behind him and resting his own head next to Tomomasa's. "I promise you."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Tomomasa's voice was a harsh whisper.

"Because I know you. Like I told you earlier: you are the most honorable man I know." He tightened his grasp around him. "Sharing your worry will lessen it."

"He's dead because of me." The flat voice surprised Takamichi. "Yutaro death is on my hands."

"Tell me." The younger man ordered softly. He listened as the whole incident poured out of Tomomasa. How he had met Yutaro, the newest soldier in his army, how scared the young man had been and how brave. Tomomasa revealed that Yutaro had no family, no prospects and the army had been his only option. He had taken the soldier under his wing for the short time he had known him, had instructed him and given him advice concerning battle tactics. But it had not been enough.

"I was fighting several men and had not noticed they had maneuvered me away from the rest of my men; Yutaro had and came to my aid. We were fighting back to back and he was doing well," Tomomasa clenched his eyes shut, trying to stave off the images. "He slipped, at least I think he did, leaving me open to attack. Our opponents took advantage and charged but Yutaro somehow was able to deflect the blade. That's how I got this," the general pointed to the injury on his torso. "The blade sliced me and another man ran him through the chest." Tomomasa finished, barely able to speak so buffeted by emotions. "It's my fault, all my fault." He tipped his head back to rest on Takamichi's shoulder and the vice minister saw the tears gliding down the general's cheeks.

"Iie, it was his time. The gods decided his fate long ago." Takamichi reached up to wipe away the wetness on his dearest friend's face.

"No matter, I….."

"You must live Tomomasa. Honor his life, his sacrifice, by living your own." He watched as his companion gave thought to his words. "He was a soldier, just as you are. You know all that that entails: the risks, the victories, sadness and happiness. You know them all. You have lost men before, what makes Yutaro so different?"

"He….he reminded me of… you." Tomomasa surged to his feet, not caring how much his injuries screamed at him. He stumbled onto the walkway outside and down the stairs. Trying to escape, to hide from his emotions, hide from Takamichi, not wanting a witness to his breakdown.

"Tomomasa!"

The distressed man heard footsteps swiftly approaching just as his strength gave out and he collapsed under the shade of a tree, gasping for breath, every injury voicing their displeasure at his rashness. "Don't!" He shouted, voice hoarse. "I don't want you to see me like this."

Takamichi knelt in front of him and lifted compassionate hands to the general's face. "I would see all of you for I love all of you." He rested his brow against Tomomasa's. "Don't shut me out. I want to share not only your happiness but also your sorrow." He caught Tomomasa as the man collapsed against him. "I understand now. Not seeking out the physicians was penitence." He thought again and knowing Tomomasa's fear of being alone said, "I'm not going to leave you. I will remain with you always." They remained under the tree for long minutes and would have stayed all night but for the call of one of the servants announcing the evening meal. He helped Tomomasa to stand. "Don't ever turn away from me again."

"Never again." Tomomasa agreed.

As they were dining, Takamichi asked where Yutaro's resting place was. "I know you brought his body back." When the general only nodded, not trusting his voice quite yet, Takamichi went on. "I need to make an offering to thank him for saving the life most precious and dear to me." The vice minister declared. _I will help you deal with your misplaced guilt; together we will deal with the aftermath,_ the young official thought scrutinizing Tomomasa over the rim of a teacup.

FIN


End file.
